The Ghost of You
by Nicole-Evelyn
Summary: Kagome loses Inuyasha. How will Kagome cope? Oneshot Songfic: The Ghost of You - My Chemical Romance. Please review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or "The Ghost of You" by My Chemical Romance. **

* * *

><p><strong>Bang. <strong>_'I love you Kagome,' _he thought.

...

Kagome heard a knock on her door. She opened it to find two military officers standing there with grim faces. She knew that this couldn't be good news and could already feel tears stinging her eyes.

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever_

_ If I died, we'd be together_

_ I can't always just forget him _

_ But he could try_

"Mrs. Takahashi... We are here to inform you of some grave news," said the officers. "Your husband, Inuyasha Takahashi, has been killed in action. We are truly sorry for your loss."

_At the end of the world_

_ Or the last thing I see _

_ You are _

_ Never coming home _

_ Never coming home _

_ Could I? Should I? _

_ And all the things that you never ever told me _

_ And all the smiles that are ever ever..._

Kagome felt pain so deep and dark in her heart, but was going to remain strong in front of the officers. After all, Kagome Takahashi was known to be a very strong person. "Thank you for telling me the news in person, officers," said Kagome on the verge of tears. The officers then saluted and left her to cope with the painful news.

_Ever... _

_ Get the feeling that you're never_

_ All alone and I remember now _

_ At the top of my lungs in my arms he dies _

_ He dies..._

"Inu..." was all Kagome could get out before tours started uncontrollably racing down her face. What was she going to do without him? What was life going to be like without him? Would she ever be happy again? She had so many questions, but only one thought was controlling her mind. "I'll never see him again," said Kagome quietly. She'll never be able to touch his smooth tan skin again, she'll never be able to kiss his soft lips again, nor will she ever be able to find comfort in his warm embrace. She remembered back to all of the good times they had together: their first meeting, their first date, their first kiss, their marriage, their countless perfect times together. She wanted him so badly to magically return next to her. She wished that he never had wanted to fight in the stupid war at all. "Why me..." she said. Inuyasha was the only one that could make her feel better, but he was so far out of her reach now.

_At the end of the world _

_ Or the last thing I see _

_ You are _

_ Never coming home_

_ Never coming home _

_ Could I? Should I? _

_ And all the things that you never ever told me _

_ And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me..._

Is this what it feels like to be truly depressed? Is this what it feels like to want to stop living?

_If I fall..._

_ If I fall... down..._

"Inuyasha, I need you. Please don't leave me..." cried Kagome.

_At the end of the world _

_ Or the last thing I see _

_ You are _

_ Never coming home _

_ Never coming home _

_ Never coming home _

_ Never coming home _

_ And all the things that you never ever told me _

_ And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me _

_ Never coming home _

_ Never coming home _

_ Could I? Should I? _

_ And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me _

_ For all the ghosts that are never gonna..._

Kagome slowly made her way to the kitchen. She opened the drawer full of silverware. She shakily pulled out a large, sharp knife. She brought it to her chest hesitantly. She closed her eyes before remembering what Inuyasha said to her.

"Kagome, if anything happens to me, don't be sad. I love you with all my heart," he said before kissing her tenderly on the forehead.

Kagome then looked down at her stomach. She was 7 months pregnant. 'He never even knew that I was pregnant.' she thought with a weak smile. She looked back down at her stomach again. She put the knife down with one last thought:

"I hope our child grows up to be just like you, Inuyasha..." she thought happily.

* * *

><p>I really hope this story affected you emotionally. I was listening to this song when I suddenly got the inspiration for this story. This song is so amazing! I love it so much, and I highly recommend that you listen to it at least once. And I know that you hear this a million times, but after writing this story, I'm going to say it to you again. <strong>Be thankful for the troops that are fighting for us. <strong>I think we sometimes take them for granted. And I'm sorry if someone reading this has lost someone close to them in a war.

But anyway, thank you for reading this. Please review!


End file.
